This invention relates to a cervical collar apparatus for use in immobilizing and supporting the cervical neck area of a patient. Reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,964,474; 3,530,853; 3,295,516; 3,070,090; and 2,389,690.
There are known cervical collars for supporting and immobilizing the cervical neck area of a patient. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,853, wherein several component parts of the collar must be selectively adjusted in order to properly immobilize and support the cervical neck area.
The prior art devices have many disadvantages, especially when used in emergency rescue situations, because of their inherent structural deficiencies. Many of the prior art devices must not only be selectively adjusted to immobilize and support the cervical neck area, but also cannot be applied if the patient is in a prone or supine position without moving the patient's head. In addition, after they are adjusted and applied, none of the prior art devices allow for access to the frontal neck area of the patient. This feature is highly desirable, especially in emergency rescue situations, where easy access to the patient's airway and carotid pulse is required.
Further, none of the prior art devices, when used with emergency rescue spinal immobilization equipment, are able to totally immobilize the patient's neck while at the same time applying comfortable mild cervical traction.